FateHope
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: Fate is a cruel thing being force away from his home and loved ones only to become a puppet for the gods and magus watch as Naruto is forced to relive his life over and over again. Narutoxharem dark at times, fem gilgamesh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own** **Naruto or fate/stay night hope you all enjoy this big thank to gooblegooble for betaing this chapter and giving me ideas**

 **His last stardust  
Chapter 1 part 1  
The Will that never dies**

 **Talking/dreams "** The bonds we share shall never break no matter how hard you try to break them"

 **Thought/demons/grail "** _ **then I shall cut those bonds we once shared"  
**_  
 **phone/flashback/Chant** _"There nothing I can't do with my friends beside me"_

 **Gods/goddess** " _ **Why will you not just give up**_ "

{ **Dream** }

Floating above a endless forest was a blonde hair woman around the age of eighteen who was wearing a golden ballroom dress with golden high heels, her eyes were ruby red. she took a look down at the forest to see balls of light coming out of the forest

" _In my left hand I hold the will and dreams of my people_ " the young woman could hear a voice all around her say as the balls of light start to shin greater until the light blinded her. When she opened her eyes again the forest had changed into a village with many people cheering outside of what looked like a round castle. On top the castle she could see a young man with short spiky blonde hair, on his face were three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, he was wearing a white cloak with the Japanese words for seventh, underneath that he had a orange jacket and black pants. his right hand seem to be wrapped in bandages

"So that is what you originally look like... my darling," the woman said to herself as she looked at the man as if he was some sort of treasure before she had to shield her eyes once again from a bright light that had engulfed the man before her

* * *

" _In my right holds the unbreakable bonds we share"_ the chant said as the light died down to show a beautiful field with a small house that sat atop a hill. In the middle of the field stood the same blonde man from before but this time he seem to be wearing pure white armour with his cloak tied to the back acting like a cape. Standing not to far from him was a young blonde hair woman with deep blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tunic with a beast plat and armoured gloves. In her hands was a wooden sword witch made it look like They were to be training. But what really got the red eyed woman was the look in the man eyes they seem dead like he had no emotions left within him it was noting like the time when she first saw him on that rainy night. As she watched she saw the two age and grow up, she watched as the young girl became a young woman and then became a young king. after all she knew who the girl was

"So you to know my darling... Saber" the woman said as she watched the now named Saber fighting alongside the blonde hair man on the battlefield before the light from the rising sun blinded her once more

* * *

" _With those things in hand I shall forge Blades that shall never miss nor never break, with pain and sorrow those blades take from waiting to be used"_ the chant said as the light died down. The scene once again changed. This time around it had changed to a battlefield cover in corpses with the grass coated red with blood and weapons sticking out of the ground. All around the corpses lay littering the field like flowers as their blood slowly leaked out of them coating the very earth red. Atop a small hill was the same blonde man from before, but this time he was cover in blood his once white cloak and armour was now dyed chrisom red with the blood of his fallen foes. By his feet laid a blonde woman who looked just like Saber but only different was the red armour

"Mordred..." The man said softly as he got down on his knees to pick the fallen woman up holding her in his arms

"Papa... why... why did Arthur not accept me as his son?" Mordred ask weakly as tears rolled down her face "You did but why did... she not... dose she hate me that much"

"Arthur dose not hate you Mordred" The man replied

"Then why... was I not named heir?" Mordred asked

"I do not know Mordred, but I do know she could never hate you" the man replied bringing the dying woman into a hug as tears started to fall from his eyes "After all your part me as well" he then said stroking her hair as she broke down in tears

"Why... she was everything to me the ideal knight the perfect king... Why did she not love me like... you did... papa... Naruto..." Mordred cried as life left her eyes

"Rest now my little girl..." Naruto said softly standing up grabbing both his sword and Mordred before turning around to see an army "Now then let end this" he then said before running toward the army. Before the clashed a bright light engulfed the battlefield

* * *

" _With the blades I forge we stand before god, unwavering, fearless"_ The chant said as the scene changed to an endless void with nothing, but Naruto in it in his back seen with countless arrows and blades in his back.

" _ **Why did you betray us? Why spill blood on our shell!**_ " Roared a voice from within the nothingness " _ **We trusted you, you were to be our saviour/husband/lover/friend!**_ " roared the voice that seem to be a collection of different voices now

"What done is done...? Gaia" Naruto replied weakly "Just... let me rest let me join them in the pure land" He then said as he felt his strength leave him

" _ **NO WE SHALL NOT ALLOW IT**_ " Gaia roared as a flow of green energy started to wrap around " _ **We will curse you. You shall be reborn countless times until you pay for the lives you have taken or saved this is our curse**_ " Gaia then said as Naruto body started to turn to light

" _Now as we head toward the tomorrow we seek we roar... UNBREAKABLE BONDS"_ That chant finished saying as the ruby eyed woman felt herself waking up

* * *

 **A/N here part one of the new story I been doing hope you all enjoy part 2 of the chapter will be up soon big thank to my buddy** **gooblegooble for all his help plz R &R no flames also witch name sound better fate/hope or his last stardust all details like Mordred calling Naruto papa will be told in the AN of chapter 1 part 2 the reason I did this chapter in two parts was to see how you all react if the reaction is good I will do a chapter 2 if not then ill end it at chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 full unbeta

**A/N I do not own** **Naruto or fate/stay night hope you all enjoy this big thank to gooblegooble for betaing this chapter and giving me ideas. before anything else I have to say this is a NEW Naruto different from his past self the different from Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto emiya are their skin, hair and the way they act but do not worry Naruto emiya will become more like Naruto Uzumaki later on after gaining more people he care for anyway here the unbeta version of part 2**

 **Fate/hope  
Chapter 1 part 2  
The Will that never dies part 2**

 **Talking/dreams "** The bonds we share shall never break no matter how hard you try to break them"

 **Thought/demons/grail "** _ **then I shall cut those bonds we once shared"  
**_  
 **phone/flashback/Chant/Storybook/sounds** _"There nothing I can't do with my friends beside me"_

 **Gods/goddess** " _ **Why will you not just give up**_ "

* * *

{10 years before the 5th holy grail war}

" _There once was a kind and gentle knight who served the great king Arthur"_ spoke a white haired woman as she continue to read from book in her hands, her daughter laying in the bed next to her happily listening to the story " _He was the strongest among the round table earning himself many titles, knight of the rising sun, the shinning lord by the lake was some of his better tittles... but the tittle us magus know him by is the crimson traitor... the knight earned that title by not only helping sir Lancelot but also by killing every person sent to get Mordred body for 300 years he kept guarding the grave of Mordred only to finally be killed by the lady of the lake or so say the legends some magus say it was to free him from the path he was force to walk. Other say it was Gaia who killed him "_ she finish saying as she closed the book

"Irisviel is that really my teacher legend?" asked a voice from behind the woman

"It is Saber it was record by the lady of the lake and your wife" Irisviel replied "history may have forgotten him but us magus can't after all he was summon in the second war as berserker" she then said turning to the shocked woman "Did you know the only words he could say was yours and Mordred's names it just goes to show how much you two meant to him"

"Even after all I did to him he still hold our bond so highly" Saber said to herself "I have to win the Grail it the only way I can makes things right"

* * *

{Time skip six years before the grail war}

 _BANG_ was the sound that could be heard throughout the halls of the church followed by a loud _Thumb_

"N-no way why are you here!" yelled a scared magus as he slowly back away from a young man in his early teens with blond hair with red highlights and golden yellow eyes. The teen had on a black business suit in his right hand was a Longsword witch was British in design while in his left was a SIG Sauer pro handgun

"No hard feeling but a target is a target" the blond hair teen replied rising his gun "you should really think before trying out dark magic" he then said pulling the trigger blowing off the evil magus head

"Well done yet again Darling" came a voice from behind the teen "yet again you get rid of another insect within my garden. Wonderful my darling"

"Gilgamesh... what are you doing here" asked the teen as he raised his sword ready to fight "how did you even find me" he asked Gilgamesh who was wearing very tight jeans with a tank top that showed off her cleavage. she also had a jacket with a fur collar

"Did you forget darling? two years ago on your first job as a magus killer I marked you as mine" Gilgamesh replied as she lifted her hand into the air "After seeing that beautiful from of yours I can't help myself show me... SHOW ME THAT BEAUTY WITCH DREWS ME TO YOU NARUTO EMIYA" she then scream as golden ripples appeared in the air before many weapons ranging from swords to axes to even spears shot toward the teen.

Running toward the woman Naruto used his sword to block the incoming attacks. As he got closer he could see Gilgamesh pull out a sword from one of the golden ripples and swing it towards his head, Naruto raised his Longsword to block the incoming attack

"STOP HOLDING BACK" yelled Gilgamesh as she began to swing wildly at him

"Damn it I've got no choice" Naruto said to himself as he exploded with power

"YESSSS" Gilgamesh screams as she was force off her feet from the sheer force of Naruto's powers "This is it this is what I wanted to see" Gilgamesh then said with a hungry look in her eyes as she took in Naruto new from.

Gone was his suit replace now with a glowing golden-flame like armour with a matching cape, his hair standing up on it's ends glowed too with power, opening his eyes they were orange with slitted pupils

"That from... that beautiful from that shine like the morning sun on a lake surface... truly you are a treasure... NOW SHOW ME YOUR POWER" Gilgamesh yelled shooting more weapons from her gate on for them to shatter when Naruto swung his arm "W-what?! what is that sword!" She asked seeing something she never seen before.

 _"In my right hand I hold the unbreakable bonds we share"_ Naruto chanted as his right arm start to glow showing his magic circuit. As the circuits started to light up one by one on his arm the sword in his hand became clearer showing it was a greatsword with a moon shape hand-guard with a blade made of pure silver "behold the sword of bonds, the husband blade to Excalibur, the blade forge by the lady of the lake and king Arthur himself, now be gone with the setting sun" Naruto said as the blade started to glow with power as it suck in lunar rays from the moon

"EXCALIBUR-LUNA" Naruto yelled with a almighty scream as he swung the sword releasing all the energy within the blade. as the energy shot toward Gilgamesh all she could do was watch in shock at the beautiful light heading towards her yet again this human has surpass her expectations

"HAHAHAHAHA YES YET AGAIN YOU ENTERTAINED ME DARLING" she yelled in happiness as the light overtook her forcing her out of the church "one day you will be mine just like Saber" was all Naruto could hear before Gilgamesh landed in the forest outside

"..." Naruto said noting as his armour disappear leaving his suit with the right sleeve completely destroyed "Damn it" Naruto said to himself holding his right arm in pain "better get this heal before heading back to the castle if Illya see my arm like this she will never let me hear the end of it" he then said to himself before walking toward the exit I hope Shirou is alright better check in on him when I get back... it hard being a caring big brother" he then said with a sad smile

"If it mean keeping those two safe I would even make the world my enemy" Naruto said with fire in his eyes

 **A/N and the end chapter one hope you all enjoy anyway here somethings you guys will need to know**

 **Harem: Saber, Sakura M, Fem Gilgamesh, Caster, more later on**

 **Naruto new life: he is the twin of Shirou he was saved by kitsurugi and trained in magic by him**

 **Great fire: unlike when it was just Shirou I am going have Naruto keep him safe meaning he was hurt more then Shirou**

 **relationships: Naruto &Illya: Naruto met her when he took on a job to guard her she knew who he was thank to old man arch at first she hated Naruto but Naruto slowly won her over. Naruto&Shirou: They are twins they might not look alike but they are still family. Naruto&Sakura M: will be shown in later chapter. Naruto&kitsurugi : At first He did not want to train Naruto in the art of magic but after learning that Naruto too was cursed he asked him why he saved Shirou Naruto replied was that he would tear down the world if it meant keeping his twin safe.**

 **personality: This Naruto is a lot like Itachi and is willing to dirty his hand in order to keep his love one safe even if it makes him the villain**

fight:

 **Gilgamesh is not dead and is not hurt she just was push back since Naruto is not at full power yet**

 **anyway that all R &R NO FLAMES plz thank you**


	3. Chapter 2 unbetaed

**A/N I do not own** **Naruto or fate/stay night hope you all enjoy this big thank to gooblegooble for betaing this chapter and giving me ideas. Also there a poll for if I should do a fate/zero fic where Naruto goes back in time. The words for Last stardust English cover were done by dreambelieva2nd on youtube I really like it and had to add it in the story sorry if any of you do not like it  
**

 **His last stardust  
Chapter 2  
His path, Her reunion  
Unbetaed  
**

 **Talking/dreams "** The bonds we share shall never break no matter how hard you try to break them"

 **Thought/demons/grail/places "** _ **then I shall cut those bonds we once shared"  
**_  
 **phone/flashback/Chant/Storybook/sounds** _"There nothing I can't do with my friends beside me"_

 **Gods/goddess/** **sing** " _ **Why will you not just give up**_ "

* * *

Walking toward a apartment building was a beautiful young woman with long purple hair and elven like ears. Her outfit consisted of a black top with a jean jacket and a long tan skirt. In her hands were a bag of groceries showing that she has just finish shopping

{ **Play last stardust by Aimer** }

" _ ** _I walk through this relentless downpour_** " _came a male voice from within the apartment the young woman was heading toward  
" _ **With my drenched and trembling shoulders**_  
 _ **And with worn out tiny hands I will**_  
 _ **Cover up my hollow heart**_  
 _ **The things called love... and sympathy**_  
 _ **I do not mind throwing them all away**_  
 _ **If that's the price for protecting... the things that I love**_  
 _ **Even if it's my fate to be hurt and covered in scars**_  
 _ **My heart will emanates colours to voided my memories**_  
 _ **This is my last stardust reaching for the sky**_  
 _ **Dust to dust**_  
 _ **Ash to ash**_  
 _ **Beyond the sky**_  
 _ **My fragments of dreams will reach to you** "_

"You're back Naruto-sama" the woman said to herself happily as she opened the door to her apartment

"Welcome home Caster" Naruto said from in the living room

"Same to you Naruto-sama" the now named Caster replied putting her keys and bags on the table "How was work?" she then asked walking into the kitchen to start cooking

"It was ok no trouble at all" Naruto replied laying back onto the chair he was sat on "But Gilgamesh did show up at the end. Had to use my trace to fight her" he then said holding his right arm in pain

"Really?! you need to be careful Naruto-sama you know that it's dangerous to over use you're trace" Caster then said rushing to his side "Every time you trace a noble phantasm your magic circuit burns up. You got to remember that unlike your brother your more skilled at tracing then him. If you keep using it like that then you will lose the ability to trace all together or worse lose your life" she then said sadly as Caster began to heal his arm

"It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I can keep Shirou and Ilya safe I will withstand any pain..." Naruto said looking downwards "Same goes for you Caster I know you can handle yourself but you're still important to me" he said with a smile as he stood up

"Naruto-sama..." Caster said to herself with a smile "Thank you... you have no idea how much those words mean to me" she said quietly

"I better get back and check on Shirou" Naruto then said as he walked toward the door "got to make sure Taiga-nee has not eaten us out of house and home... also thank you for keeping an eye on Shirou while I was away I know it hard teaching a classroom full of kids"

"It's no problem Naruto-sama in fact it's fun" Caster giggled "Souichirou-san has also been so helpful"

"That good to hear I'll have to thank him next time I see him about a job" Naruto replied as he opened the door "I'll be back later so save me some food ok" and with that said he was gone

"Will do... My master" Caster said as she continue cooking

* * *

{ **On the way to the Emiya house** }

"Go get them berserker!" yelled a girl around fourteen years of age with long white hair

" **GRRRRRRRAGRHHHHHHH** " Roared the monster known as Berserker as he shot towards three people standing in front of him.

The first of the three was a teenage boy with Auburn hair and Golden-brown coloured eyes. He was wearing a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-Shirt and blue slim straight jean, this boy was Shirou Emiya, Naruto's twin brother

The next person was a young woman with long wavy black hair, which were styled into twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She was wearing a red turtleneck top, a black skirt with long black socks. This was Rin Tohsaka, The successor to the Tohsaka family magecraft

And the final person was a young woman Naruto has only seen in his dreams... Saber also known as Artoria Pendragon

"Master get behind me" Saber said to Shirou as she got in front of him

"W-what I can't let you fight that thing alone" Shirou replied

"It's my job as your servant to keep you safe and it's your job to stay back" Saber replied getting ready to block Berserker attack "We need to go after his master there no way just myself and archer can take him on" she then said pushing her blade against Berserker's sword

"Hold Berserker off Saber buy us as much time as you can" Rin called out "Archer-"

"Already on it Rin" Archer said cutting Rin off as he lined up a shot to take out Berserker's master

"Good now all-" Was all Rin got to said before a loud _bang_ was heard and unimaginable pain shot through her right leg "AHHHHHH" she scrammed as she fall down on the ground holding her leg

"Now what's this? I come back to check on my brother to only find him not only hanging out with two young ladies but said ladies are planning to attack my dear little sister as well" Came a voice from down the road "Shame on you all for picking on a little girl"

"I-it can't be... there no way it's him. He been dead for Centuries" Saber said in shock at the person walking towards them "Could it be his descendant?... No... there no way he a descendant of my teacher. He never had any lovers that I know of and the only child he had in this world was Mordred since Merlin and that woman used his parts to make her... and he told me once that his wife is in a different world... then who is he?" She asked herself griping her sword tightly as the voice got closer

"This is bad, this is really bad" Rin said in pain as she tried to stand up "We need to run... what the hell is the magus killer doing here we can't take him and Berserker on" She said to herself

* * *

{ **on top the skyscraper** }

"So you finally shown your self..." Archer said as he switch his target from Ilya to Naruto "if I can take you out then I can change my fate"

* * *

{Back with Shirou}

"Naruto-nii!?" Shirou said in shock at seeing his twin

"Naruto-Onii-chan!" Ilya yelled happily as she ran to Naruto

"Ilya what are you doing here?" Naruto asked happily picking up his sister

"I came to see you since there nothing better to do at the castle since you killed grandfather" Ilya replied with a smile "That and I wanted to "Play" with my other Nii-san" She then said happily

"Can you please not Ilya your type of playing always end up with someone in a body bag Shirou not like me he dose not heal as fast as I do" Naruto said with a sigh "Be a good girl while I deal with this ok? I'll even get you Ice cream" he then said patting her head

"Ok~" Ilya replied happily "Come on Berserker time to go" she then order Berserker. "I'll meet you at the park Onii-chan"

Following his Master's orders Berserker disappeared as Ilya walked away leaving the three people time to breathe

"Thank god that over" Rin said to herself

"Now Shirou mind telling me what your doing out so late with two lovely ladies no less" Naruto said with a smile that promised pain if he lied

"W-well y-you s-see I-I... Rin help" Shirou tried to remain clam but failed

"He was taking me and-" was all Rin got to say before a bullet was shot between her legs

"I do not have time for your bullshit Tohsaka... I know all about your family and their dealing the only reason your not dead is because you as a person have yet to do anything wrong" Naruto said trying to keep his cool

"W-what you know nothing of my-" was all she got to say before a click was heard from Naruto's gun

"Then why is Sakura with the Matou huh" Naruto asked trying not to shot the young Tohsaka "The things that happen to her... SHE WAITED FOR YOU" Naruto roared finally losing it and ran towards Rin with a Sword that he had traced

"W-wait" Rin replied closing her eyes only to open them when she heard the clashing of blades.

As Rin opened her eyes she could see Saber blocking the on coming attack

"OUT OF MY WAY" Naruto roared pushing harder on the invisible "THIS HAS NOTING TO DO WITH YOU GIRL" and with that he jumped back

"Naruto-nii please stop" Shirou tried to clam his brother "I have no idea what Rin family did but you can't blame her for something she never did"

"It's no use Master" Saber said "He has been consume by Gaia's will" Saber then said looking in the eyes of the man who resembled her teacher. His eyes seem to glow a yellow like glow "The only way to stop him now is by knocking him out or by killing him"

"Try if you can girl" came Naruto voice from behind Saber

"W-what a shadow clone" was all Saber had to time to say before being knock back by the clone sword before it disappear in a cloud of smoke "H-he fights just like him"

"Now for you" Naruto said standing over Rin "No hard feeling but as they say an eye for an eye" Naruto said aiming his gun at her only for Shirou to stand in the way "What are you doing Shirou get out of the way"

"No Nii-san this is not like you" Shirou replied "I know your close to Sakura-san but this is going to far"

"He right anyway it was my father who sent her to Matou anyway if I had my way she would be back with her family" Rin said from behind Shirou before reaching into her pocket

"Grrr did you know for months she-" was all Naruto had to say before he was hit by a arrow that sent him flying

"NII-SAN/TEACHER" both Saber and Shirou yelled as she ran to him

"Ouch that going leave a mark" Naruto said from the side of the road as blood ran down his face

"Rin can you heal him?" Shirou asked

"I can stop the bleeding but I do not know about the hole in his stomach" Rin replied from afar " _Thank Archer_ " Rin thought

" _No problem"_ Archer replied

"Oh Shirou what happened? last thing I remember was asking you something before blacking out" Naruto asked when he heard Shirou voice

"W-what you forgot you almost shot Rin" Shirou replied in shock

"I did? sorry about that most of lose it for a minute there" Naruto said looking at Rin "Sorry if I hurt you the first shot was meant for the ground but you kept moving"

"W-what?" Rin replied "You were going blow my head off for something I had no say over"

"I know it not your fault you had no idea wh- AHHHH" was all Naruto could say before a black mud like mark over his heart started to glow

" _Is that_..." Saber thought as she saw the glowing mark

"NII-SAN hang in there" Shirou said with worry in his voice

"Keep it down Shirou my head hurts" Naruto moaned as he turned his head to see Saber "Well... that a face I gave not seen in a while" Naruto then said as the mark kept glowing

"What?... no... it IS you" Saber then said with shock as she took a step back

"It's been awhile huh... Artoria" Naruto said as his eyes closed

"T-Teacher" Saber cried as tears fall from her eyes

"WHAT" Rin yelled in shock at the news

"Thank god he only out cold" Shirou said to himself "Now how to get him home without Taiga-nee killing us"

 **A/N and done finally here chapter two hope you all enjoy a new poll is up so plz vote no flames R &R the next chapter will dive into Naruto past with sakura as well as how he know about the fourth grail war. Any ideas or things your like to know PM me or leave a review what was that glowing mark on Naruto chest your all have to wait and see**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own** **Naruto or fate/stay night hope you all enjoy this big thank to gooblegooble for betaing this chapter and giving me ideas also big thank to insanemaelstorm for helping me by telling me to never give up just becuz of flames thank buddy also am looking for someone to do a reading of fatehope story plz pm me if your going give it a try also this is my longest chapter that I've done by myself**

 **Fate/Hope  
Chapter 3  
The type of hero I will become so they can shine**

 **Talking/dreams "** The bonds we share shall never break no matter how hard you try to break them"

 **Thought/places/phone/** **sounds** **"** _ _then I shall cut those bonds we once shared_ **"  
**_  
 **demons/grail/** **Chant/Storybook/** _"_ **There nothing I can't do with my friends beside me** _"_

 **Gods/goddess/** **sing** " _ **Why will you not just give up**_ "

* * *

{ **Flashback** } { **Play brave shine by Dima** }

Sitting underneath a bridge sat a young girl with purple hair who was sobbing uncontrollably

" _Hey, are you ok_?" asked a voice in front of the girl, as she looked up she saw that the voice belonged to a boy a year older then her. He had blonde hair with red highlights. On his face were three whisker like marks on each cheeks. He was wearing a orange shirt with black shorts " Why are you crying? " the boy asked

"..." The girl said nothing, not even bothering to look at the boy

"Come on if you do not tell me what's wrong how will I be able to help you?" the boy then said making the girl look up at the boy again

"You want to help me... why?" the girl finally said in a dull voice

"Is it wrong to want to help someone who is crying?" the boy replied "It pains me to see such a pretty girl cry, ya know" the boy then said with a smile holding out his hand

"Pretty!?" the girl said to herself with a blush "I'm not pretty... not after what has happened" she then said softly so that the boy would not hear her

"Come on let me help you up" The boy said as he kept his smile "I am Naruto Emiya by the way, what's your name?"

"Sakura.. Sakura toh- I mean Matou" the now named Sakura replied taking his hand only to widen her eyes in shock at how warm his Prana was, even the worms that were inside her started to feel it as they wiggled around in happiness " **Just like the sun... maybe he can be my light in this hell I call a life... yes... my sun... and no one else** " Sakura thought to her self as she stood up

"Let's go and play Sakura-chan" Naruto said pulling on her arm

"Sure... Naruto-kun" Sakura replied with a bit of happiness in her voice

* * *

{Flashback timeskip-7 years later}

"HIII Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running into the park after seeing Sakura on the swings. For the past seven years they would always meet at this park, after all Naruto was her first friend ever since she was given to the Matou, They even got into the same school even if he had to skip a year

"Naruto-Senpai" Sakura replied looking up at him "What are you doing here? you told me you had to work this week" she then asked looking up at him

"I just got back" Naruto said with a smile before it turned into a frown upon seeing the red mark on her cheek "He's been hitting you again..."

"N-no Senpai I just fell that's all" Sakura said trying to clam the blonde down after all news had just got to her grandfather that Naruto has became the new magus killer

"It's not fine Sakura-chan he is meant to be your brother" Naruto said with a growl "He's acting like a controlling boyfriend, someone need to teach him a lesson" he then said as he turned around to walk away to beat some sense into Sakura's brother but only to be stopped by Sakura who was now hugging him tightly

"Please don't Naruto-Senpai... just don't" Sakura said softly "You do not need to dirty your hands for me... just stay like this just for a moment"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said softly as he turned around to hug her back "Are you sur-" was all he got to say be for he felt something pierce his chest and grab his heart

"Senpai... Let's become one" Sakura said darkly as she started to dig her nails into his heart but the weirdest thing were her eyes, they were glowing red and the roots of her hair were turning white "Everytime I am near you they start moving in happiness"

"S-Sakura-chan... What are yo-AHHHHH" Naruto tried to asked only to feel something get stabbed into his heart as Sakura pulled out her arm

"Now we are the same" Sakura said evilly as she licked the blood off her fingers before passing out

"Sakura-chan!? Naruto yelled as his legs gave out forcing him to his knees "g-got to stop the bleeding.. wait this is not blood.. the hell?!" he then said seeing what was leaking out of the hole in his chest.  
Coming out of the hole in Naruto's chest was a black like liquid similar to mud, Naruto could feel the corruption and evil from the mud that was trying to get to his core

"D-damn it what is this thing" Naruto said to himself trying to stop whatever was trying to corrupt him. As he kept trying Naruto did not notice the green energy covering his body. The energy was trying to heal and stop the corruption. inside Naruto head he could hear a voice before he lost consciousness

" _ **HE MUST STAY PURE**_!" the voice roared

* * *

{end flashback} {stop song}

"Haven't had that dream in a while" Naruto said to himself as he sat up

"Nii-san your awake" Shirou said rushing into the room

"Clam down Shirou I'm fine, I've had worst you know" Naruto then said touching the mark over his heart "what time is it"

"About ten am,i was just about to go to school" Shirou replied "want to come?"

"Sure just give me a minute" Naruto replied

* * *

{Homurahara Academy}

After getting to the Academy Naruto was met by many of the students ,a result of his popularity after all he is the vice president of the student council and also the one who has scored the highest marks in every subject in the history of the academy. He had to thank Caster for that after all without her bring him all his school work when he was out on a job, he was sure he be dead last again in this life as well.

"Naru-chan!" came a voice from down the hall

"Hi taiga-nee" Naruto said as he took a step to the side making the woman known as taiga miss him and hit the floor face first.

"So mean Naru-chan" the woman named taiga cried as she stood up. Taiga was a twenty-four year old woman with short light brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt and white shoes. "Is that anyway to treat your big sister after not seeing her in so long? where my hug!"

"Now Taiga-san what do you think you're doing?" came a voice from behind them, that voice belonged to Caster

"N-nothing Medea-san" Taiga replied standing up straight

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Caster asked taiga

"Oh thats right, I'm going to be late" Taiga then said running off again "see ya later Naru-chan"

"Ya see you later Taiga-nee" Naruto replied waving his hand

"I better go as well Nii-san" Shirou said walking off to his class "I'll see you after class"

As soon as Caster and Naruto were sure they were alone, Caster started to talk again

"Are you alright master? I felt your Prana disappear and reappear last night" Caster asked with worry in her voice "did Gaia get a hold of you again?"

"I'm fine Caster... its just... I ran into Rin with Shirou as well as the servant of the sword... it seem Shirou is mixed up in this damn war as well" Naruto replied sadly as his fist tighten "I'm not going let this war clam his life like it did father's"

"I'm sure things will work out Master" Caster said putting her hand on his shoulder "after all you are here to keep him safe"

"Yeah... you're right... I have to look for Sakura now" Naruto said walking off "There is no way the Matou will stay out of the war".

* * *

{Outside the gym storage room}

As Naruto walked towards the gates of the school something caught his eye

"Is that Shinji?" Naruto asked to himself as he saw the young Matou run away from the storage room "what is he up to now?".

As Naruto walked into the gym storage room he saw a site that shocked him to the core. In front of him, laying out in the middle of the floor, was Sakura Matou as naked as the day she was born but that was not what got Naruto's blood to boil, no sir, not even the red marks all over her body have ever got him this mad before. No, what made him so mad was the fact that she was covered in a white liquid that also seemed to leak out from in between her legs.

"S-Sakura!?" Naruto said in shock at the sight of the naked girl in front of him, Shinji's seed covering most of her face and leaking out of her

"N-Naruto-Senpai n-noooooo" Sakura screamed as she tried to cover herself up,"H-HE saw" she then cried, her heart breaking into pieces, as her only ray of light had just seen how tainted she was.

"Where is he?" Naruto said softly, his hair covering his eyes

"W-what?" Sakura asked still not looking at him

"WHERE THE FUCK DID SHINJI GO!" Naruto roared as all his magic circuit lit up, lighting shooting out of each and every one of them, his eyes glowing bright yellow. On his chest, the weird mark, seemed like it was glowing and pulsing like a heart beat. From the mark red veins like markings started to stretch outwards from the wound slowly covering the whole of his chest.

"To the Matou house" came a voice from the shadows

"R-Rider!" Sakura said in shock at the voice, not expecting rider to reveal herself.

"Thank you" Naruto replied taking out his phone "It's me, I have got a job for both you and Souichirou... The Matou... You do not need to know... I WILL use a command seal if I have to... thank you tell Shirou that I will not be able to come home tonight" Naruto said putting the phone away then thowing his jacket to Sakura "Take her to Shirou's home, I'm ending this tonight" he then said as the vein like marks started to go up his neck and towards his eyes.

"N-no please st-" was all Sakura got to say before Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her, Chopping the back of her neck to knock her out.

"No more, They took it too far this time" Naruto said softly as he walked out of the room "After all I must walk this path so you may shine... my brave sakura, so brave yet so broken" he said sadly walking out the room and toward Caster's house so he can get his gear.

* * *

{time skip night time}

Standing outside the gates of the Matou house were Naruto, Caster and Souichirou. Souichirou is a tall, slender, handsome man with glasses who is currently wearing a green suit.

"Caster do you sense anything?" Naruto asked as he started to trace his gloves to reinforce them. Unlike normal times ,where his magic circuit would glow yellow when tracing anything, this time ,for some unknown reason, his circuits were glowing red which worried Caster as she could feel an unknown force within the flow of mana that her master was using.

"Hai I can feel one human, two servants, and something not human" Caster replied as her master walked towards the front door

"Good I'll leave the servant in the shadows over there to you two" Naruto said before smashing the door open. "knock knock bitch" Naruto said aloud with an evil grin, as his eyes started to pulse along with the mark on his chest "I'm coming for you... SHINJI MATOU"

* * *

{Outside}

"Hmmm... he is letting that thing gain control of him again" said Gilgamesh as she looked down at the house that Naruto had just entered. "However you handle this task my darling, please do at least make it entertaining" she then said before taking a sip of wine only to stop when she felt a force not far from her, "So you too wish to watch... Lady Gaia"

* * *

{Inside the hallway}

"Somehow I knew you would be here... Rider" Naruto said as he looked behind him at the woman "Why are you not with your true master?"

"My true master asked me to stop you... she doesn't want you to face that thing" Rider replied as she got ready to attack "It's my job to follow my master's orders and her orders are to return you to her safely, even if I have to use force to do so"

"Really now... sorry but I can't stop now, this is the path that I have chosen" Naruto then said smashing his fists on Rider's spikes making her move back an inch. "And once my mind is set, there is nothing in the entirety of Nasuverse that can stop me!" he yelled as he punched the spikes again pushing Rider back even more.

"Why... why do you look so familiar" Rider thought to herself as she blocked another incoming fist

"Out of my way!" Naruto said as his arm glowed red while his magic circuits lit up forming a small blade attached to a chain. As Naruto started to swing the blade, Rider quickly jumped back landing on all four.

"That was close" Rider said to herself as she looked at her opponent who had just traced another blade "Better end this now before that thing comes" she continued as she removed her blindfold.

"HERE I c-" was all Naruto gotto say before his body came to a stop "W-what!?"

"Mystic eyes" Rider said to Naruto as she got up " there is no point in trying to break free, my eyes can stop anyone I look at" Rider said as she walked towards him.

As she got closer to him, she could see the red markings on him glow "so you too are corrupted, just like her" she thought not seeing the glow in Naruto's hands.

"Come now let get back to-" was all Rider said before a slash appeared on her back, blood shooting out everywhere "W-what!?" she said in shock as she looked behind her to see another Naruto with a snake sword in his hand dipping with green liquid, while the Naruto in front of her disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"I-I can't move!" Rider thought as she fall to the ground "T-that blade is covered in poison"

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you stop me here" Naruto said as his blade broke "I know Sakura means well, but I have to do this... if I don't, then how am I going to ever be able look at myself in the mirror" he then said turning his back to her.

"N-no way" Rider thought in shock as the person in front of her disappeared and was replaced with a tall blonde hair male wearing a orange tunic with his right arm covered in armour and a armour like sandals with wings on his feet "y-you look just like him"

"By the way, I think your eyes are very beautiful" said the person whose voice mixed with Naruto's. And with that said the person/Naruto ran off.

"Díni..." Rider said reaching out her hand towards Naruto's back as he left "Once again, the gods mock me"

* * *

{Shinji's room} {warning this is going get dark}

"What's taking Rider so long ? Emiya should not take that long to deal with, he is just a human" Shinji Matou said to himself as he paced around his room

"Don't worry I am here now" came a voice from behind him

"What took you so-" was all Shinji had time to say before a yellow spear pierced his left hand forcing him to the wall.

"Rider what's the meaning of this I am your mast..." Shinji started to say before his eyes growed in shock "N-NO STAY BACK I AM WARNING YOU EMIYA, MY GRANDFATHER WILL NOT STAND FOR-AHHHHHHH" Shinji started to yell before another spear pierced his other hand, only this time the spear was pure white with a skull on the tip

"That thing is not going save you bastard..." came Naruto's voice from the corner of the room, his eyes glowing brightly in the dark

"W-what do you want!" Shinji cried "Oh I know this is because of that whore ha-" Was all he got to say before five spears appeared out of nowhere, piercing his dick and balls,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Shinji cried out in pain

"HAHHA THAT'S RIGHT CRY, scream for mercy, pray to the gods, because nothing is going save you from my rage, you damn rapist" Naruto laughed in glee, acting as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"S-stop, please, no more" Shinji begged. only to see Naruto lift his right hand as a crown like mark appeared on it

"Did you stop when Sakura begged... did you help her when that so called grandfather of your's forced her into a pit full of blood worms... WELL DID YOU?" Naruto roared with a crazy look in his eyes, a look that should belong to berserker

"No one can go against grandfather, he is..." Shinji was about to say, as fear over took him at what was happening in front of him.

The crown like mark on Naruto's hand started to glow as it got brighter and brighter, golden ripples started to appear in the air behind him.

* * *

{Outside}

"HAHAHAHAHAHA YESSSSS FINALLY" Gilgamesh yelled in happiness as she watched Naruto use her gift, a gift that she gave him two years ago. "you finally used the ring that I gave you, my darling" she then said hugging her self "now show that mongrel what it means to stand in front of the king's most precious treasure"

* * *

{Back with Naruto}

As Naruto brought down his hand, thousands upon thousands of spears shot towards Shinji, piercing his whole body but thanks to the two demonic spears imbedded in his hands he could not die or be knocked out

"I can't let you die just yet, I still have so many toys to use on you" Naruto said evilly as he pulled Shinji's head up by his hair

"I would have to ask you to not to kill my grandson... boy" Came a voice from behind Naruto

"Grand...father..." Shinji said weakly before his head was blown off by Naruto smashing his fist into his face, brain matter going all over the wall

"Zouken... Matou..." Naruto said as he turned around to look at the thing that has been the source of Sakura's pain

"Naruto Emiya... it is good to finally be able to meet the man who is feared among the Magus as well as the clock tower" Zouken replied with a mock bow

"Wish I could say the same but as you can see, I am very VERY annoyed right now" Naruto replied staring at the old man

"I can see that... care to tell me, why you found it necessary to not only take my granddaughter away, but to also kill my grandson?" Zouken kept mocking as he watched the young blonde shake in anger

"Haha... you know why you old shit bag" Naruto replied as a evil grin appeared on his face "do you not find it odd that I waited until night to attack"

"No it make's-" Zouken replied before he went into shock "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL, I CAN'T FEEL MY WORMS NOT EVEN THE ONE IN SAKURA'S HEART" he roared as shadows shot towards Naruto ,only for them to be blocked by a magic barrier.

" **In my left hand I hold the hope and dreams of my people** " Naruto started to chant as the barrier kept Zouken's attacks from hitting him

" **In my right I hold the unbreakable bonds we share** " Naruto continued chanting,

" **With those things in hand I shall forge blades that will never miss nor ever break even with the pain and sorrow they take** "

" **With the blades I've forged, I'll shall stand before god unwavering and fearless so that my loved ones may shine** "

" **I ask not for glory nor for forgiveness for this is the path I must endure... for our bonds are... UNBREAKABLE** " Naruto roared as the earth under him cracked open, lighting up the room

* * *

{Outside}

"Seem like Assassin got away Caster-san" Souichirou said as he returned ,only to see Caster trying to hold her tears back "what's wrong?" he asked the woman only for her to point at the Matou house that was now covered in a thick orb of dust

"N-Naruto-sama is using his reality marble" Caster replied with worry in her voice "Why... why is he using it, is he trying to kill himself!" She then yelled as tears ran down her cheeks

"I'm sure he will be fine-" was all Souichirou got to say before Caster grabbed a hold of him

"You don't get it, his body can't handle that much prana output, the last time he used it he was put into a coma for a week" Caster cried as she tightened her hold on the other teacher "He's going burn up all his magic circuits or even worse if he push farther then that.. he will.. he-" Was all Caster said before Souichirou patted her head

"He will be fine... That kid is to stubborn to die on us" Souichirou said as he patted her head

"I hope you're right... please be safe... Master" Caster then said looking at the space

* * *

{In the reality marble}

As the light died down Zouken took in his surroundings. No longer was he in his grandson's room, now he stood in an open field with hill and grass everywhere. But what really stood out was the countless weapons around him, He could see swords, axes, spears and even bows. Off in the distance he could see a small house on a hill as well as the einzbern castle and what look liked a Greek statue with the head missing

"A reality marble... This kid could be a real handful if he is left alone" Zouken said to himself as he looked at the blonde in front of him

"beautiful is it not?" Naruto asked as he looked around "I really love my reality marble it feels so... peaceful" Naruto then said as a jar appeared next to him

"It is, I have to say boy... your very skilled at tracing, to be able to use a reality marble at your age is nothing short of amazing" Zouken replied "But I am sorry to say this is where I'll have to kill you"

"Really now... Zouken Matou" Naruto said while opening the jar

"It is-" was all Zouken said before being pulled into the jar "W-what is this!" he roared as his whole being was sucked into the jar

"This is the kohaku no johei" Naruto replied as he slammed the top back onto the jar "This was the only thing I could think of in order to kill your tricky ass" he continued as he looked around

"..." Naruto said nothing as he sat down, finally being able to take a minute to think "Why... why did I do this..." Naruto asked himself as he looked at Shinji's dead body

"Even he doesn't deserve that..." Naruto said bringing his hands to his face

" **Felt good right, killing them** " came a voice from behind him " **watching him beg for mercy as you slowly drove spear after spear into his body** " the voice mocked, as Naruto looked around

"Whose there, show yourself" Naruto ordered before falling to his knees in pain "AHHHHHHHH" he then roared as he felt his magic circuits starting to burn up

" **HAHAHAHAHA look at yourself, you used to teach kings** " the voice mocked " **Now look at you, nothing more then a dog.. but that's alright after all there are many timelines, some even like mine** " the voice then said as Naruto's shadow started to rise up

"W-what" Naruto said in pain as he watched his shadow rise

" **You see thanks to some outside force we are not linked** " Naruto's shadow said as he stood over Naruto " **I mean come on you must have seen it in your dreams how we killed the gods of Olympus and took their throne or how we betrayed Arthur and took hers as well as use her as our play thing** " his Shadow then said before being cut in half

"That's not true" Naruto said in pain "I'm nothing like you" he then said as he traced Excalibur-luna

" **HAHAHA it's going to be fun watching you fall to darkness** " Shadow Naruto then said as Excalibur-luna started to light up

"BEGONE" Naruto roared as he swung his sword, lighting up everything.

* * *

{Outside} {play fate zero memoria}

As the light broke though the orb Caster had to cover her eyes. Once the light died down Caster looked around to see the Matou house no longer standing and her master in the middle of it with his whole upper body covered in burn marks

"Naruto-sama!" Caster cried as she rushed to his side

"C-Caster..." Naruto said as rain started to fall "Haha... I'm really a monster huh" he then said as his hands started to shake

"Master..." Caster said sadly as she looked at Shinji's body which was full of demonic spears meant to keep the person alive unless their head was blown off

"I made him suffer... I made him stay alive just so I could hear his screams" Naruto then said as the rain started to cover his burned up body "and the worst thing is... I enjoyed it" he then said slamming his fist on the ground "I was not even in control of my own body at the time and yet I still enjoyed it"

"Your not a monster, Naruto-sama" Caster said to him as she hugged him close to her chest "Can you hear that, Naruto-sama?" she asked as she stroked his hair

"Y-yeah it's your heart beat" Naruto replied as tears started to build up in his eyes

"That means your in control" She then said happily as she moved his hand to his chest "can you feel your heart beat pulsing with mine?"

"Yeah... I can feel and hear it" Naruto said looking up at her

"That mean you are here and yourself, not some monster that is meant to be feared" Caster said with a smile "After all my master is Naruto Emiya, a human" and with that said Naruto finally broke down in tears.

Off to the side watching all this was Souichirou, seeing the two act so close remained him of a married couple. Looking up at the sky Souichirou could only think one thing as the rain fell

"He might have chosen the path of blood but deep down he's still just a kid" Souichirou said sadly looking at his co-worker and student

 **A/N and done finally here chapter 3 sorry if it rush hope you all enjoy this I have plans for the following chapters so hope you like anyway R &R NO flames cuz I will not read them even if you hate this story I will keep going since it's MY story big thank to ****insanemaelstorm for telling me to never give up and for checking my grammar the reason Naruto called himself a monster is because that what people see him as a killer and a monster as for the "ring" gil gave to Naruto that will be shown in the next chapter in a flashback**


End file.
